bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Businesses
Yep, we're done here. High Five. Freezing Mike 11:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I added some businesses that i had seen on the signs outside of the city(joe&eric,tom&dave),and some that i had seen on food cans that made up the grenade launcher(capotelli's,Cafe macunamia).Leea 18:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, I actually think you may have left out quite the business, as I have not found an article on it! As a suggestion, how about Accu-Vox? The business that supposedly manufactures and possibly distributes the audio diaries? It's prominent enough, wouldn't you say? Still, just a suggestion. :) --Epstein CoR 01:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR :I'm not sure of the exact reasoning, but I think Accu-Vox is not listed here because it is actually a product of Fontaine Futuristics. So, what needs to be expanded is the Fontaine Futuristics page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) = = Question... Does the label on the nitro splicer's molotov cocktail say "uuck lager beer" or "yuck lager beer"? It's hard to tell. Yuck would make more sense, but I try not to assume. EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Bunny Rabbit Soda Since we don't actually know the name of the "soda", shouldn't we place it in the coffee page? EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) "Out of" Headers I saw this and wondered why there were separate headers for "in" and "out of" of the same places. I was going to consolidate these when I noticed more headers were formatted like this. I was wondering if there's a deeper meaning to this, or if we really can put the headers into one for these. Gotta keep da format! ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 01:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Why "Public Telephone's" are not a business Many of the things listed on this page are brand names or businesses which are clearly labeled in advertisements or on actual products in game. Public telephones exist in game, but they are not labeled with a brand name or any type of sign showing who owns/operates them. As far as we know they are just public installations like bathrooms. You wouldn't label a "Public restroom" as a business, would you? Payphones are like Cash Registers; they are objects that exist in the game world, but they are not a brand name product. My only point is that we should not list "Public telephones" on this page unless it is a clearly marked brand name or a clearly advertised business. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 12:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Wellllll ... the telephones themselves would be made by a company and, in Ryan's capitalist Rapture, the phone system that makes them usable would be privately owned and operated .. by a company. They're just unknown-name companies. The restooms would be a part of the business they are located in, or a shared expense by the various surrounding companies to provide a service for their customers, to keep the customers happy and coming back to spend their money. Capitalism is fun! : 14:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Think of it like this: "Public telephone" is the name of an item, like "facial tissues" is the name of an item found in stores irl. However, "facial tissues" would not be called a business/brand name; if you were going to list it as a product you would list the specific brand of tissues, like "Kleenex." On this page we don't list "Potato Chips" as a food product, instead we list the specific brand of chips: "Salty's Potato Chips." "Public telephone" is not a brand name. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. My point would be that you could list "Unamed Telephone Company" as a business utilizing the public telephone item. Could. ::: 19:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Significant Businesses List. Regarding the Significant Businesses > In Rapture > List:- There is a more detailed identical List on the main RAPTURE page under Businesses. Would it be desirable to copy/paste that detailed List to this page. Is it possible to copy/paste between pages, I tried to do this, but failed (browser settings problem?).Aquawiki (talk) 20:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Not necessartily. The list on the Rapture page is merely an abridged list of businesses founded in Rapture. While the Significant Businesses list on Rapture Businesses is a list of businesses that most directly impact the player and the narratives of BioShock 1 & 2; therefore, they're not directly related. For that reason, I suggest that Jet Postal be removed from the Significant Businesses list. The Jet Postal is important to the city, but none of the protagonists really use it and so are not impacted by it. Unownshipper (talk) 21:28, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation, I understand now. Aquawiki (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Vending Businesses Missing? Should a section about Vending Businesses be added to this page. The following examples don't seem to be mentioned on this page. Health Station Gene Bank U-Invent News Vendor Tool Dispenser Eve Dispenser Slot Machine See the Vending Machines main page for a list and details. I am not sure where these really fit in, as far as businesses in Rapture are concerned. Aquawiki (talk) 18:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't. With most of these vending machines, the business owner or manufacturer isn't known, so it's hard to qualify them under a "business." Also since almost all of these machines are located in every level, it wouldn't be useful to continuously list them under any of the "Businesses operating in the..." sections. The list under the Vending Machines page is fine enough. Unownshipper (talk) 04:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) 2 new businesses to be added? Should the following be addaed to the mentioned businesses list? 1. Reliable Pharmacy (from a poster in Ryan Amusements) 2. Nini Lyon's Doll Babies - In your Rapture Directory under 'Toys' (from a poster in Ryan Amusements) Aquawiki (talk) 07:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :The doll maker sounds fine, but the Reliable Pharmacy was the original name of Doc Hollcroft's Pharmacy in Pauper's Drop. Maybe it should be a side note under the Pauper's Drop section. :Unownshipper (talk) 00:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : Extra new businesses, brands, to be added These businesses and brand names are found on advertising posters and as items in-game, can they be added to the relevant lists:- 1. Fredericks (or Fredericks copper-line?) maker of the 'Happy Handmaid' 2. Happy Handmaid (a brand name) 3. Finley's Pub (this is not the restaurant already listed, but a sepparate business establishment also seen outside) 4. ReJuvena TM (a trade mark brand name) a Skin tightening tonic from Sinclaire Solutions 5. Fontaine Blood Donor Clinics (there could be a number of these small clinics throughout Rapture?) 6. Flower brand cigars (poster in Fort Frolic) 7. Uncle Ewan's 'shine' (bottle of alcohol, probably illegal moonshine, perhaps not a business or brand name?) 8. Haas Classy Clothes (poster in the Sinclair Delux Hotel - near the Power to the People Station) 9. Fine Shoes (shoe boxes containing usable game items) 10. Rapture Vineyards (producer of the Cabernet Sauvingnon 1947 bottle of wine) 11. Cabernet Sauvingnon wine (I think that there is only one bottle of this wine in BioShock 2. It is the bottle of wine on the desk, in the office of Daniel Wales, in the Pink Pearl. It could have been intended to be the bottle of Sacramental Wine with the secret door code, but the vintage date on the bottle is 1947 not 1919?) Aquawiki (talk) 17:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) More : The Boiled Barnacles and the reused food carts (looks like an ex-popcorn machine) probably dont count as they dont have shop names.Testxyz (talk) 05:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh and 1947 vintage ?? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Kinda early for vineyards to already be set up (when Rapture was barely getting started in 1946) and vines take a while to grow produce grapes and ferment etc.... Quality ??? - no wonder they were asking for stuff to be smuggled from the surface. But then, people used to make fake Champagne using raisins and industrial alcohol. Testxyz (talk) 05:44, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Isnt there a Reliable Pharmacy in Paupers Drop? A bookstore called 'Books' , Rock Flanigan P.I. The Jet Postal in the Sinclair Deluxe... The Atlantic Express (station and old maintenance facility), "Luxury Rooms" Parts of it actually looked planned and well built (even though says 'workers' built it). Looks like it was redeveloped by someone with money, perhaps Sinclair taking advantage of the slump in the construction business and he WOULD want various conveniences for the residents of his new (similarly built) 'hotel'. Not quite a 'shantytown' (and the seen condition IS after 8 years of 'new management' under Sofia Lamb). Testxyz (talk) 05:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Husdon Power Husdon Power Junction Boxes in MP maps also seen in The Thinker level map of Minervas Den Testxyz (talk) 11:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sinclair's Self-Service Syringes ... From the mouths of psychopatic murderers : http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Critics *The Herald (a newspaper I assume) *Shubert Theater Not sure where these go as they are from BAS Also did I see a newspaper (3rd dispenser on Market) called "Do Tell" ??? Testxyz (talk) 12:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) D. Francon Antiques Located in Emporia -- isnt that in Infinite, not Rapture ????????